conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: The Round Table
This is a page RP between Kratos, Arx, Naum people, Chatti, Fenseges Tribe, and Ochuróma. The leader of these civilizations were each invited to the meeting in Kratos, but it is uncertain who shall attend. Awaiting Invitations were sent to each leader of the civilizations listed above. Analia the Mistress stands, in await the ships which shall bing her guests. She stands on the stone stair of the docks in which lead up to the main gates, looking over the horizion. Keffy Palazzo Kuno Chatti marched towards the area the letter he had received said to go to, along with a small number of Tuasleà soldiers. He could not take more without endangering the main camp afterall. Imperial Wyrm Titus, receiving the letter from Analia, leaves the Roman Camp in Germania, which was near the destroyed decoy camp of the Chatti. It was all burnt wood, rubble, and corpses of the prisoners there. Titus gets on a ship, accompanied by soldiers, and leaves for Kratos. The ship, sailed by a Roman naval officer, turns into the English Channel, just southwest of the North Sea, where Faustus had sailed through to get to Naum. He begins his journey, he will pass the English Channel, go into the Mediterranean, and arrive in Kratos at the docks. TheLoneNord Ragnar and Kuznar (the General of the Naumi) recieve the letter, and get on their boats with men, and begin their sail to Kratos. After a journey through the sea, the Naum hit land. The Naum pack all their food and stuff off of their boats, and Ragnar and Kuznar are escorted to where they go. XxGodZerxesxX ''' After hours of waiting, Analia see's two ships coming from the horizion. They are greeted into the docks, and invited into town, where they will walk to the grand palace, protected by the finest soldiers to ensure safety. '''Keffy Palazzo Kuno and the band of soldiers eventually arrived, noticing military grade ships docking, and neither seemed like a greek ship, the soldiers proceeded to move closer towards Kuno as they stepped forward, unsure of exactly what to expect. Imperial Wyrm Titus arrived at the Krato's docks and he and his men got off the ships, wondering what they should do. They were armed in case this was a trick, but their swords were not sheathed so they showed no signs of aggression. Leogian4511 Darius' ship docks he has his men wait on the boat and takes nothing but his shield and xiphos. (A spartan shortsword.) Goten66 The leader of the Huns sends his second command in place of himself, not fully trusting the other leaders. Their ship docks and they step out. They carry weapons, but they are not drawn. The others do not know that he is not their actual leader, having never met him before. Imperial Wyrm Titus and his legions walk into Kratos, following Analia into the grand palace, after being invited. Many people stare at them and others go inside their houses, but Titus is making the peace salute to show the people of the city he comes in peace. Leogian4511 Darius has a stern look and walks into the palace. The Meeting Everyone is seated into their seat around the table, the doors are locked and guarded by whom was brought by the leaders. "Welcome, everyone. I am Analia and I'm your host. This is a meeting for the region, we must stop fighting, we must make allies." Analia says to her guests. Keffy Palazzo Kuno's eye twitched slightly at the mention of "allies". He'd be fine with these people normally, sure, but they invited the same bastard that attacked his camps. He angrily ranted in german, not entirely sure whether or not anyone could even understand him, simply doing so to at least calm down on a longer term. Goten66 The second in command of the Fenseges tribe decides to listen to what all the others have to say before he himself speaks. Imperial Wyrm Titus strokes his chin and thinks deeply. "What exacty is this meeting for, Mistress Analia, your honor?", Titus says in Greek, showing Analia respect. "Why have you called us here?" XxGodZerxesxX "Well, a millitary alliance. Greeks, Romans, Spartans, all of the above. We should stick together. Barracks could be placed in each capital. Defend each other from our enemies!" Analia says. Keffy Palazzo Kuno calmed down a bit after realizing that everyone probably didnt understand german, simply nodding at the mention of an alliance. He didnt wish to ally with the bastards that killed hundreds of Chatti men, but all it meant is a much better chance of surprise attacks. Goten66 The Fenseges second in command says "I am fine with an alliance, but do you mean to have other's soldiers in my capital? I mean no disrespect but I do not see that as a smart decision for a leader to make." Imperial Wyrm "I mean no disrespect to you, mistress, but I agree with the Hun warrior. Wouldn't foreign soldiers try to rebel if they had a barracks in anothers land, especially if it was two lands which hardly ever contacted one another? Say...for example, the land of the Huns and your land. And what enemies in particular do you mean?" asked Titus. XxGodZerxesxX "Yes, I belive that is very well possible. I envy so the fact that someone would do so, and if so they'll be broken away." Analia replies. Keffy Palazzo Kuno continues simply sitting and nodding to a certain sentence every once in a while, not bothering to speak much besides grunts of disapproval at times. Goten66 "I'm not sure what you mean Lady Analia?" replies the Hun with a confused expression. Imperial Wyrm "Pray tell me, mistress. What enemies is it you speak of? Who are these enemies we must defend ourselves from?" Titus asks. Titus feels uneasy, he thinks it may be a plot for Kratos to take peoples lands. XxGodZerxesxX "Well. Those damned Asian and Africans. They have powerful forces, I see many persian and other asian civilizations who plot on ruling the world." Analia says in response. Keffy Palazzo Kuno grinned a bit at the mention of this, more land for the Chatti is a great thing, more land for the chatti plus a surprise attack is an even more greater thing. Gote- wait shiz, I mean Freezing-Soul "This alliance could greatly profit all of us, I believe. We could all expand from this." Imperial Wyrm "I disagree with allying with the Chatti because I am not on the most friendliest terms with them you see...I am at war with them in fact. I have a feeling the Chatti will get an idea and attack Arx, if he were to build a barracks in it. It makes me uneasy.." Titus says. XxGodZerxesxX "If trust can't be placed within your heart and in the people of our alliance then you shall be broken from the bond, sir." Analia says in a sassy, yet calm voice. Keffy Palazzo Kuno chuckled a bit at the woman, grinning at the slight humiliation of the bastards. Freezing-Soul "I will agree to the alliance if and only if no foreign troops are placed in my land, that will not be acceptable. I trust the romans share this same point of view." Imperial Wyrm "Yes, I indeed do", says Titus, hearing what the Hun warrior said. "I agree to the alliance but I do not accept foreign soldiers in my city". XxGodZerxX "'''I understand how you feel, and I would feel the same if I hadn't had trust within people as a young lass. How about a pledge between every single on of us." '''Keffy Palazzo Kuno heard this, and realized doing so would only increase the effectiveness of surprise attacks, making a small nod of approval at this. Freezing-Soul "I see no need for a pledge, my statement stands. I will aid in your battles, but I see no reason to have troops in eachother's land." Imperial Wyrm "I will not swear to a pledge, but I agree to the alliance. I just don't want foreign soldiers in my land...", says Titus. Titus stares at Darius, the Spartan official, who had been silent the whole meeting. XxGodZerxesxX "'''As a modest lady, and under the account of a republic, civil vote I shall agree. There shalln't be any foriegn troops barracked within land of another. Do we have an agreement on aiding in battle, and trading routes, correct?" Analia responds, taking order in the room. '''Keffy Palazzo Kuno nodded simply, unsure if the woman understood german or not, and rather have a simple understandment. Freezing-Soul "I agree on aiding in battle and trade routes. Thank you for agreeing." Imperial Wyrm "I agree on battle and trade routes", Titus says. Titus looked out the window, to see an eagle perched on a tree. XxGodZerxesxX "'''Now that we have '''THAT '''settled. What exactly will be trade, and we'll each need many land or sea routes. As we shall be building boats for the Chatti soon." Analia responds. '''Keffy Palazzo Kuno stared a bit when he heard the word "boat". What in the world was that? He made a small sound of confusion at Analia, hoping that'd get some form of explanation. Freezing-Soul "I have seen boats before, but I do not have any myself either. Kuno, I see your confusion, a boat is used to transport across water, they are normally made of wood I believe." Imperial Wyrm ''' "Well, Kratos, you already know where Arx is, but here is a route so everyone can trade with me", says Titus, putting a large map on the table. "I could trade animals and food with people, or weapons". '''Keffy Palazzo Kuno cringed a little when he saw the area where the chatti were on the map marked with a reddish circle around it, before what the Hunnic leader said clicked to him. Seems these boats would be useful. Freezing-Soul The hun shows a map of his routes. "I can give horses and bows if anyone needs them. I also need boats, and perhaps swords if they can be sparred." TheLoneNord (so many messages to understand since I was gone so I will random post) Ragnar, sitting in his chair, thinks and finally speaks after listening. "My people, the Naum, can trade. Our proffesionally made steel weapons, iron weapons (swords, axes, shields), spears, whips and solid heavy shields (which can fold into a large metal sheet cover for spears being thrown at you). We can share horses as well, I will set up horse-houses around Maendar, where anyone can easily trade up a horse or get one if they need it." Ragnar puts a piece of sheet paper on his table. "There are 3 Naum strongholds located around the same area in the mountains, with Maendar, the capital being in the center. Frofel, Nekell and Nauc. They are each underground, which makes us more difficult to attack. They will have to barade in, which we will have a strong layer of soldiers blocking the entrances incase of any attacks. " "But since this is a one day raid, we will gather the adequate food and supplies needed and send troops to encamp the area. Now trading, we will develop trading routes through passes into your countries and locations where your civilizations are located. Mules and horses can carry carts and things, mail etc. through into cities. We can build and develop roads and ways into certain locations using money and profit. We can construct them using steel poles etc. to certainate a route and get that finished. I will begin making a slot for these trading tools. Teaming up on him will be a quite daunting task, but together we should be able to do it without too much bloodshed. Any further ideas or comments on this subject?" XxGodZerxesxX "Well, great. We are all in agreement, thank you for coming." Analia says as guards open the doors, showing the moon as they have been in all day, and guards stand along the stairs awaiting to escort the leaders. Imperial Wyrm Many people leave Kratos, Titus and his soldiers go back to the harbor and sail away in their ships... Keffy Palazzo Kuno leaves simply, his men gathering around him as he walks back towards the main camp of the Chatti. Category:Pages Added by DaggerfallZ Category:Role-Play